1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing Bluetooth data in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals such as smart phones and tablets provide users with various useful functions through various applications. Accordingly, the portable terminals have been developed to be capable of using voice communication and to communicate various additional types of information by providing various functions. Particularly, the various functions provided by the portable terminal include a function of performing Bluetooth communication with an accessory.
The accessory periodically transmits data to the portable terminal through the Bluetooth communication. The portable terminal receives the data through a Bluetooth unit thereof, and processes the received data through a control unit thereof, even when the control unit of the portable terminal has entered a sleep mode. A “wake-up” of the control unit is thus often necessary for data processing, which results in an increased current consumption of a battery.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus capable of minimizing current consumption by a portable terminal using Bluetooth communication.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.